


♫♩♪ The Red String of Fate ♪♩♫

by Tinabedin



Series: ♫♩♪ The Red String of Fate ♪♩♫ [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Angst, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gay, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinabedin/pseuds/Tinabedin
Summary: Langa and Reki have been Soulmates for sometime.But Langa wants to know more about the skating world, which is outside of Rekis reach right now.So when Adam offers to take Langa under his wings, and show him "The World of Skating", Langa agrees.But in order to work with Adam, Langa had to cut his string, that connected him og Reki together.---------------------------------------Now it's been 3 years, since Langa let Reki go. Cutting his string of love, for skating.Langa is now a great skater going by the name "Snow", he's flirtatious and will do whatever he has to do, to get what he wants.He's not the Langa he used to be.But what if skating isn't so fun anymore, since Langa wasn't doing it with him.How will he react when he sees... him again.... ???How will he react when he sees just how much he has achieve, without Langa by his side.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: ♫♩♪ The Red String of Fate ♪♩♫ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158506
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	♫♩♪ The Red String of Fate ♪♩♫

The deal: "You want to see the other side of the skating world, don't you?" Langa nodded his head slowly. 

He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was listening, trying to keep his calm. "You want to see the side, with skaters like me don't you? Where you can skate with people almost on my level. With challengers beyond you're level. Challengers that if you defeat, will make you a real skater....-" "Well you can't do that with him....-" 

Adam said, eyeing Langa. It didn't go unnoticed to Langa, that Adam was referring to "him" with venom. 

Langa knew who "him" was. "Him" is Reki. And Langa did not like Adam talking about his Best Friend, his Soulmate, His fated lover, like that. 

But Langa wanted to know if there was more to, what Adam was telling him. 

Anyone who looked at Langa at that moment could see it. His eyes shining wide, with hope. Hope that he could become the best skater ever. 

"So?" Langa heard Adam say. 

He hadn't even realized that he had been spacing out for so long. 

"So what?" He asked. Adam gave him a mischief grin. A wide mischief grin. "So do we have a deal or not?", Adam put his hand out, for Langa to shake if he accepted. 

And without the blink of an eye. Langa returned the handshake. 

"Yeah we have a deal." Langa said a little to fast. 

He had completely forgot that it was ADAM he was taking to. 

"Now cut it." He heard Adam say. Langa looked at him. "What? Cut what?" Langa didn't understand what he meant. He HOPED he didn't mean what Langa was thinking. 

"Cut the string, Langa. The string that binds you to him." Langa eyes widened. 

He couldn't do it, he couldn't cut the string that bonded him to the boy he loved. The love of his life. He would never do that to Reki. Never. 

"If you don't cut it, we dont have a deal, Langa." Adam said. Smiling. Grinning. Like a psycho. He knew Langa. He could see HIMSELF in Langa. He knew what choice Langa would make. 

"If I cut it- w-What will happen to Reki?" He didn't want to cut it. But he wanted to see the other side. He wanted to see the Skater World beyond his reach. 

"Who cares? You won't see him again. You work under me once it's cut. You won't even remember his name once the string turns gray." Adam said handing Langa the scissor. 

Langa looked down at the scissors in Adams hand. Was this it? Would he be willing to let Reki go, leave him behind. Just to see the Skater Worlds darkside? Would he? 

Langa took ahold of the scissors. "If I cut it. Would it be the end of me and Reki?". Adam looked at him. "Well. Kinda. But then again. Your strings can attach again, if you both fall in love again. Tho I dont think it's going to happen, since I will come to own you." 

Langa clenched the scissors in his hand. If he let Reki go now. 

if he cut it now. He would have to deal with him(Reki) in school, in class and at "S". But this. This is what Langa wanted. To be "Snow" in the skating world forever. And so he held the scissors, up to the string  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


And Langa cut it. 

He cut the string. And it immediately turned gray.

"Great job 'Snow'. Now let's get you ready to skate. Skate on a Heros level." And thus Adam and Langa left "S" together. 

Now heading to the future, that Langa knew, HE couldn't follow. Langa left him behind. Now he couldn't look back. It was too late for that. 

\---------------------------------------------------

At Reki's THAT night:

At the time Langa was with Adam, Reki was at home trying to figure out how to upgrade Langa skateboard. While listening to his favourite song.

Lost Boy | Ruth B.   
0:01 〇────── 3:48   
┊ ⇄ ◁◁ II ▷▷ ↻ ┊ 

He knew it was kind of a girly song, but there was just something about it. Something about the melody, the voice, the beautiful text lyrics.  
The way, he could get lost in the song.

Sometimes we would listen to the "Lost Boy" on repeat while looking at the stars in the middle of the night, or just stare at his red string, the light from the stars made the string look like a dream.

But THAT night was going to be different. Different then he'd ever imagined.

Reki would never have thought that Langa would do this to him.

"Ah! I got a good idea! Maybe I should write "SNOW" on the back of the board? Or would it be too much?" At this point Reki was talking to himself, just coming up with ideas he thought were good.

Immediately he would write the ideas down in a notebook next to him, just so he could show them to Langa in school the next day or when they hang out.

But Reki had been working on the board for almost over hours, only taking breaks when he needed to write ideas or needed water. He hadn't even eaten that much, besides a burger an drinken some water.

"I'm going to take a break. I think I've done enough for today." Reki said to himself, while looking at the board. He closed his book and put it on the table next to his there stuff. "I can look over the ideas with Langa tomorrow." Reki had said to himself and smiled.

Reki thought about going out and skating, but it would be too boring to do it on his own, but skating right now would be boring.

He instead climbed on his roof and sat there just looking at the sky.

The wind breezing in his face, making his hair go all over the place. His bandana was hanging tight around his head, making sure it didn't fly away.

Reki would never have guessed how wrong that night could have went.

When he took his hand up to look at the red string in the moonlight, he could not have been more scared then he was at that moment,...

He didn't get it. He looked at it for 2 minutes, but the the string suddenly got cut off, and it turns gray.

Reki couldn't believe his eyes, was something wrong with him? Or had Langa done something he shouldn't have?

Reki quickly got off the roof and took his skateboard and he was going to Langa place.

But Langa wasn't home. And he had to wait till school.

At school Reki tried to talk to Langa, but nothing worked. The blue haired boy completely ignored him.

And Reki. He keeps trying. But gave up. The blue haired boy, suddenly disappeared one day. And Reki had no other choice but to let him go.

Reki and Langa were no more. Not for the time being that is.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Alexa play:

'Tears In Heaven' | Eric Clapton   
0:01 〇────── 3:48   
┊ ⇄ ◁◁ II ▷▷ ↻ ┊

How were the two of them going to survive now? Soulmates with gray string. ?_? Its "♫♩♪ The Red String Of Fate ♪♩♫" that binds them together. What happenes next?  
End of Chapter 1!!! :D. hope you liked it! :))

Please don't send hate! This is my first story, so. Yeah! ;). Thank you for reading!


End file.
